


体罚

by Lily_Xie



Category: Theseus/Newt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	体罚

Thesewt 体罚

 

饱含着时光痕迹的老宅子里，印花繁复的深红色天鹅绒窗帘紧紧拉着，细密金色的流苏穗子垂在地上，旺盛的火焰噼啪的在炉子里跳动。壁炉上的浮雕图案中间有一个花体的姓氏  
“Scamander.”  
老宅门口衣帽架上的米色大衣摇摇欲坠，地上还横着一支魔杖，壁灯散发出暖黄色的光呼应着金红色的炉火。  
但除了火焰跳动的声音外，空旷的宅子里还将一个细微的声音无限的放大了，是一个男人粗重的喘息。  
那声音有些不规律，还夹杂着一两声短促而尖锐的抽噎或者一声悠长的，呻吟似的叹息。  
能听得出来，发出声音的男人已经尽力压抑自己的音量了，但鉴于他现在所处的状态，自制力基本上低的像是中了混淆咒一般薄弱。  
年轻的男人跪在地上，小腿和大腿被黑色的皮绳捆在了一起，包裹在深棕色西装裤里的皮肉挤压出一个圆润的弧度，让他难得的显得不那么瘦弱。一尘不染的皮鞋后跟抵在饱满的臀峰上，压出了一个明显的凹陷。  
他是那支可怜魔杖的主人，但就在他在黎明前鬼鬼祟祟的踏入自家老宅那一瞬间，一个缴械咒就残忍的把他们分开了。  
然后，咒语的发出者一言不发的把他绑在了窗前。随着时间的推移，第一缕阳光已经透过了窗帘恍在他脸上。年轻的神奇动物学家却无法移动哪怕一丝一毫，只得无助的眯起清亮的灰绿色眼睛。  
他穿着整齐的西装与马甲，甚至连皮带都服帖的系在腰上。只缺一条领带，他甚至可以出席魔法部的会议。  
但缺席的领带正被他咬在嘴里。  
那条暗黄色的斜纹领带被草草的折了几下，过长的一端垂到他的下巴处。光滑的丝缎明显不具备良好的吸水性，精良的唾液顺着嘴角的一侧滑下来，慢吞吞的爬到直指地面的尖端。  
姜黄色的马甲被黑色的皮绳均匀的割裂成几块，几股皮绳汇集在两腿之间，又隔着裤子深深的嵌进了臀缝。白色衬衫包裹的双臂被牢牢的固定身后，过分纤细而苍白的手指紧紧攥着手腕间的绳结。细瘦单薄的身体不受控制的微微颤抖。  
年轻人微微偏头，他听见了一个可以让这一切停止的声音———那是一双皮鞋敲击木质地板的声音。制作精良而价值不菲的皮鞋与陈年的实木地板一下下接触，清脆的鞋跟碰撞声里还带着一丝木地板的吱呀声。  
很快，一个比他高大了不少的身影就挡在了他眼前。以他的视角首先看到的是铁灰色压有暗纹的西装裤子，然后是同色系的马甲与纯黑的色的衬衫，连扣子一都丝不苟的系到了最上面一颗，配上一只黑色的领结。这一套行头配上男人流畅的肌肉线条，让他看起来像是哪一方禁欲的神祇。  
但这个男人却是他一切欲望的深渊。  
他甚至弯下腰，抽走了年轻人嘴里的领带，微微偏过头吻住了他。这绝不是一个纯情的吻。舌尖与张开的嘴唇一起贴上来，直接而热辣，攫取着口腔里的唾液和空气。灵活的舌在上颚与内壁之上游走，囊括了一切可以被想见的色情暗示。  
等他站起身来才开口，说出了今天的第一句话  
“我想对于不告而别的惩罚已经足够了，是时候表达一下我对你的思念与你突然出现的惊喜了，Newt.”  
他特地把那个音节极短的名字咬的极其清晰，像是刻意让对方感到羞耻。  
Newt·Scamander，可怜的年轻小儿子。在他悄悄为自己安排了长达一个月的出差时，他就想到了回家时的欢迎绝对不会特别温柔。  
他的哥哥在性爱上总有一些让他觉得羞耻难耐却又欲罢不能的小癖好。  
但他还是没能正确预估醒来后发现恋人兼弟弟已经在大半个地球开外时的Theseus心中的怒火。  
Newt讨好的把脸贴在Theseus的大腿上，隔着一层薄薄的布料，Theseus可以清楚的感觉到弟弟轻微的颤抖。Newt抬起头，那双清澈的眼睛里情欲的火焰已经烧的很旺了，夹杂着难耐的痛苦与煎熬。  
他小幅度的用侧脸磨蹭着Theseus的裤子，温顺的道歉  
“对不起，哥哥，但你知道，如果我跟你说的话，你一定会想方设法的跟我一起去的。龙总是很怕生……”  
他在意识到自己偏离道歉主题的一瞬间及时刹住了车，徒劳的补充道：  
“不管怎么样，确实是我错了，请原谅我吧。”  
虽然明知道Newt只是一时的忏悔，但Theseus明显被很少如此温顺的弟弟极大的取悦了，或者是，他永远都无法真正的对弟弟狠下心来惩罚他。  
他本可以用一些更激烈的道具让他哭叫出来而难以咬住领带，但他只是用了一个小小的震动器；又或者他可以耐心的吮吸弟弟的性器，在他每一次勃起的时候再施以疼痛，但他甚至舍不得打他一下。  
每次哪怕是想想鞭子落在不听话的弟弟身上，他的第一反应永远是用用自己的身体挡开这种伤害。  
Newt总有能力能轻易的露出那种让人心碎的表情。  
就像他总是会被弟弟轻描淡写的道歉击垮。  
Theseus按住Newt的肩头，他用了一个小小的咒语去掉他整齐的衣物。苍白的身体完整的暴露在空气中，肩头和后背上都散落着雀斑，本该相连的斑点被纯黑的束缚打断，臀缝里光滑的皮质被溢出的润滑液打湿而反光发亮。  
从他大开的双腿间可以隐约看见一个黑色的胶皮手柄从挤在一起的臀肉中探出头来，又随着那甜美的屁股不受控制的翕张而小幅度的进出蠕动着。这个小东西深入他身体里的部分准确的抵在他的敏感点上，几个小时来一直不知疲倦的刺激着他。而他本应该充血勃起的性器却被柔韧的皮绳紧紧压住，这让他疯狂的向往着释放与高潮，几乎抛弃了所有的矜持。  
Theseus把手伸向Newt的屁股，他衣冠楚楚，Newt却近乎赤裸。他身上仅剩的布料是一件单薄柔软的女式蕾丝胸衣。纯白的布料与保守的样式配上简单而淡雅的印花，让它像是应该穿在修女身上。但他却穿着这样一件纯洁的衣服跪在兄长的胯下，祈求着最淫荡的抚摸与侵犯。  
随着那个小恶魔慢慢的抽离出来，Newt缓慢的仰起头发出急促的喘息。他想抱住哥哥的肩膀却抽不出胳膊，这让他有些焦躁的挣扎了起来。Theseus蹲下来，温柔且强硬的把他抱在怀里，慢条斯理的解开他手腕上那个复杂的结，然后把那对儿纤细的手腕捧到眼前。突出的骨节上总是会轻易的留下被捆绑后的红印，他虔诚的亲吻着弟弟的腕骨，用指腹按揉着那些自己留下的痕迹。  
Newt盯着哥哥隆起的眉骨与高挺的鼻梁——那在接吻的时候总是很有存在感。他有些着迷似的靠近Theseus，主动地吻上了他的嘴唇。Theseus攥着他的手腕，由着Newt掌控这次接吻的节奏，他害羞的弟弟很少有这么主动的时候，他或许已经被情欲冲昏了头脑。Newt的吻和他本人一样敏感而温柔，他要用嘴唇厮磨许久才会试探性的伸出舌尖轻点牙齿间的缝隙，扣门似的等待对方主动张开嘴。在这之后，他才会小心翼翼的把湿软的舌头伸进去，慢吞吞的舔舐对方的口腔。  
但接吻已经明显满足不了年轻的神奇动物学家了，他想要更多。Theseus站起身后从Newt的眼睛里读出了这个信息。  
他把Newt的头按在了自己已经勃起的性器上。高热的部位把柔软的布料顶出了一个隆起。Newt的手顺着Theseus的膝盖滑上去，却在大腿上被按住。  
Theseus低声说：  
“No，my Artemis,你要学会用嘴给我脱裤子了。”  
Theseus总是喜欢在做爱的时候变换各种对于弟弟的称呼，他会把Newt，Artemis，Lily都叫上一遍，甚至有时候还会提到Mr.Scamander或者神奇动物学家的头衔。这会让Newt感觉自己每一个身份都是Theseus的所有物。  
Newt总是很容易脸红，哥哥在床上露骨的话总是会让他很快的变得炽热，羞耻的绯红迅速的爬上了他的脸颊甚至脖颈和锁骨，这和他苍白的皮肤与缠绕其上的黑色皮绳形成了极其色情的对比。他抱住Theseus的大腿，用鼻尖拨出了拉链，磕磕绊绊的咬住它向下拉。  
事情开始的时候总是会容易一点，那条深灰色的棉质内裤成了极大的障碍。他用牙齿撕扯着它，唾液沾湿了布料，直到那个器官的形状清晰地显现了出来时，他终于成功地拉下了Theseus的内裤。  
已经兴奋起来的性器翘在空气中，随着Theseus的呼吸微微弹动着，这让Newt觉得自己被束缚住的欲望更加胀痛了。他发出了一声介于痛苦和愉悦之间的呻吟，在那光滑的头部上试探性的亲了一口，然后顺从的张开嘴把它含在了嘴里。  
他感觉到Theseus鼓励的摸了摸他柔软的头发，他的大腿和小腿被绑在一起，这让他无法直起腿跪着，想要为Theseus口交，就需要尽力地仰起头来。而喉咙处夹角的拉大也可以让Theseus每一次挺动轻易地顶到深处。Newt的口腔潮湿而柔软，虽然没有他屁股里那么热，但也足够让Theseus感受到令人迷醉的快感。而且经过了多次的“教导”，Newt已经学会了用嘴唇包住他的牙齿，并且能够灵活地运用他的舌头舔过阴茎上每一处凸起的血管与经络。  
Newt的欲望已经被拖延的太久，所以他尽力的取悦哥哥以期能够尽早的得到满足。但Theseus显然不想这么早就射出来，他更钟情于Newt甜美的屁股。射在他脸上当然也很好，但或许可以留到第二次。所以他很快就从Newt的嘴里退了出来。  
 Newt有些不满的抿住嘴唇，他抬起头看着Theseus，仿佛在控诉他为什么还不操他。他甚至难耐的用屁股磨蹭着地毯，试图缓解一些让他发疯的空虚。  
Theseus感觉自己也忍的足够了，几个小时以来在楼上听着Newt的喘息呻吟对他来说也是一种折磨。他蹲下身抚摸Newt的大腿，柔软的皮肉挤压在一起让他显得色情而性感。他迅速地解开了Newt大腿上繁复的绳结，然后把他按在了地毯上。  
Newt显然对这个相对开放的空间有些抗拒，但Theseus贴上来的温热身体已经让他忘了这些可有可无的羞耻感，他只顾着撕扯Theseus的衣服。他太渴望哥哥的肉体了，不只是想要他进入自己，也想要和他的每一寸皮肉贴在一起，感受皮肤表面逐渐渗出汗滴，然后两人的体液融在一起滑落。  
在两人的共同努力下，很快Newt就抱住了哥哥宽厚而有力的肩膀。Theseus把他的一条腿压到胸前抬起Newt的屁股，两根手指轻易的就送进了他被玩弄了多时而柔软多汁的身体里。  
首席Auror的指腹上带着一层硬茧，对于柔软细腻的肠壁来说简直是一种甜蜜的折磨。粗糙的皮肤准确的按住涨热的敏感处，恶意的用力摩擦，Newt得到了解放的性器极快的兴奋起来。  
Theseus甚至抽出手来拍了拍Newt勃起的欲望，看着它低笑了一声。  
这让Newt彻底害羞的无以复加，他搂着哥哥的脖子把他的上半身拉低，然后把自己瘦削的脸埋在哥哥的颈窝里。Theseus笑起来的时候就像是一缕光点亮了整个世界。眉弓和唇角扬起愉悦的弧度，让他看起来年轻了不少。  
但这种场合下只能让Newt更加渴望他。  
 Newt用没有受到钳制的另一条腿轻轻蹭着Theseus的侧腰，无声的发出邀请。Theseus顿了一下，他直起身把Newt的一条腿扛上肩头。这方便他操进弟弟的身体时可以亲吻他的脚踝。Newt伶仃的脚腕上还留着被长时间束缚后压迫出的红印，与他苍白的皮肤相间，说不出的淫靡。  
Newt的屁股里就跟Theseus一直以来想象的一样美好，高热，潮湿，而又紧致。羞涩的肠壁及时被欲望浸淫许久也在被操开的时候紧紧包裹着入侵的性器。  
他含住Newt的脚踝，居高临下的看着上半身红成一片的弟弟，他甚至没有脱下那件蕾丝胸衣。这让Theseus有一种错觉，或许他有一个青涩而内敛的妹妹，他正狠狠的操进妹妹的子宫，揉捏她的阴蒂，他会让她哭喊着潮吹，然后再用自己的精液填满小小的生殖器官，或许不久之后她会怀上自己的孩子。  
 不管怎样，Newt永远都是Newt，他最亲近的家人，最深情的爱人。当他操到敏感点的时候Newt会想干涸的鱼一样挺动着腰身，绷成一个惊心动魄的弧度。在他流连在穴口时Newt又会难耐的缠上来，毫无章法的亲吻他的锁骨和胸口。  
他不忍心Newt感受到哪怕一点点的不舒服，他的Artemis值得这世界上最好的。  
Theseus把Newt紧紧的锁在怀里射精时Newt也颤抖着被操到了高潮，他听见Theseus在他耳边低沉却清晰的说：  
“You are my gift.”  
……………  
长久的性事后Newt精疲力尽，他任由自己瘫在Theseus的怀里。  
他抓住Theseus的手指问：  
“我是你的礼物？”  
Theseus拨开Newt额前的卷发，轻轻的在他额头上吻了一下然后回答：  
“不，爱你是我与生俱来的天赋。”  
—————————————————————

 

注：gift有“礼物”和“天赋”两个意思  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
